A little help from the other side
by AlchemyServitude
Summary: When Lexi comes to Stefanie asking her to help the brother she meets a few old friends and some new. But its harder than she thought to keep the Salvatore brothers out of trouble. MAY CONTAIN LEMONS.


{{ Stefanie is my own character although I do not own any of the other characters in this story. They are owned by LJ Smith. The story is based on the plot of The Vampire Diaries although may not follow it completely as I am writing it from the perspective of my own Character.

Yes this is my first Fanfiction on this Character and all her speech shall be written in Bold and other people's speech shall be written in Italics.

Please give your views. I shall update as much as I can. Depending on my muse and what I feel like doing more. As I want to write her into as many stories as possible. }}

Relaxing in bed felt like a luxury that Stefanie didn't have. But right now she was revealing in it. She pushed her feet up on the bed and let out a dramatic sigh of relief. She could now feel how sore her feet were from walking all day. She really needed to work less. She really need to have a sit down every now and again. At least if it were five minutes.

Stefanie never seemed to be getting five minutes to herself. Every time she got into a room if there wasn't someone she knew, then there was someone looking for her either from the other side or even some creature that was going to pull her into their world. She had never felt more like being normal in her life. Although Stefanie didn't think she could be normal. She had used her abilities to much. She had felt so much strength.

She couldn't go back to human now, not that she had technically ever been human.

This was where she needed to be right-

"_Now don't you look all relaxed"_

A voice sounded and Stefanie almost jumped out of her skin trying to look for the host of the voice. A groan of despair came from her lips as she found the source of the voice. A ghost. A blonde ghost with a denim jacket on and her arms folded across her chest.

"**Go away"**

Stefanie closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ghost hoping it would go away eventually and not stay here and annoy her. Usually she could turn off the ghost world and control when they stepped into her life. But when she felt any ounce of tiredness it was like she lacked that ability to do something like that.

Things just couldn't get any worse right now. The ghost moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. It felt like the bed moved, but knowing it was just in the ghostly plane Stefanie didn't even flinch. Not wanting to give the ghost any more ammunition.

Although she didn't seem to need it.

"_Do you know how long I have been looking for someone that actually hears what I say. And someone who is supernatural as well. You have cool abilities and I have a job for you...Don't say you don't do jobs for people because you do I know it. I have seen it and been told it. Like what have you just been doing..."_

The blonde folded her arms in front of her chest and moved forward as If she was going to touch the brunette in front of her. She couldn't of course, Stefanie may have been able to interact with the shadow plane but she couldn't go into it. If those times ever came then she would be worried.

She would need more than a break to get away from if that was the case. A groan came from Stefanie and she could hear the laugh from the blonde. She had won and she knew it. Stefanie sighed Dramatically as she opened her eyes and stared at the blonde waiting for her to continue.

"_My name's Lexi and I want you to protect someone for me"_

Lexi spoke clearly and fast. It was hard for Stefanie to keep up as she explained about the troubles with her friend Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon Salvatore. She noted that even if she hated Damon, Stefanie was also to keep an eye on him.

The Blonde explained about Klaus and his hybrid, about all the trouble that she had been watching in Mystic Falls. The Vampires, The Werewolves, The Witches. It all seemed a bit much, but Stefanie took in every little bit of the sentence. Some names mentioned she recognised although didn't let on to Lexi the ones she did.

Stefanie had ran into Katherine – many years ago in New York. Although they hadn't stayed together very long and Stefanie and Katherine had made an agreement that as long as they didn't hurt one another they would be fine. Katherine knew that the Immortal had power. She didn't want to get involved with it. Or more likely she didn't want to be on the wrong end of it. Stefanie could see where she was coming from.

Stefanie had also meant the Originals. Although she wasn't sure if they would remember her. It had been over 500 years ago. She had kept a low profile and as far as Klaus, Kol and Rebekah knew – she was human. Only Elijah knew that she contained power and she was slightly more than that.

She assumed that the Original Vampire had kept her secret. But she didn't rely on it. With a deep breath in, she knew she was going to have to help now. She knew she couldn't back down. Lexi needed her help and if anyone was going to do it then Stefanie was the one.

**"Lexi you realize they are not going to believe that you came to me and told me to go protect them from the evil hybrid dude-"**

_"Klaus"_

Stefanie mused to the ghost on the other side, before she answered back with the name that the Ignis person had forgot. A roll of her eyes had her twisting her head and leaning back in the chair, the hotel room she was residing in was supposed to be peaceful and out of the way. But this ex-vampire had sniffed her out and knew she spoke to ghost.

How? Stefanie didn't know and she didn't exactly have time to ask questions before the blonde girl had spoken continuously until Stefanie started paying attention to her. Lexi seemed like she had spoke forever.

**"Whatever. Where did you say they were?"**

Stefanie asked lying back as Lexi smiled towards her, knowing she had one the fight. Sure this girl knew things and Lexi seemed like an intelligent girl but that didn't mean she needed to send Stefanie on some mission to save her vampire friends.

_"Mystic Falls. There names are Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Should be easy to find they are hits of the town and don't exactly keep quiet. And Klaus is the bad guy."_

Lexi continued on explaining every little detail to the brunette before she was on her way the next day. Mystic Falls was along drive away and she didn't want to end up going at night and being tired by the time she got there. So she left in the morning, she knew she would arrive at five o'clock if she timed it properly. Lexi drove in the passenger seat beside her talking away as if she was never going to shut up.

A smile echoed on Stefanie's lips as she looked over to her ghostly friend. They were never going to believe her. But Stefanie knew she had to try.


End file.
